Silly Things
by vickydreadful
Summary: Billy X Steve. It's a weird story format, but worth it. English's not my native language, so pretty please, be fucking nice.


_**NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE - SILLY IT'S THE SHIP NAME - FIGHT ME - WEIRD I KNOW**_

Just a Silly thing

" _Okay, I'm here."_

" _I'm trying to do the right thing."_

" _Saying that you are sorry."_

" _I am sorry, really."_

" _About exactly what?"_

" _Beat the soul out of you… Or something like that?"_

" _I don't care about me. Did you talk to Lucas?"_

" _You are like their babysitter or something, I thought you could just say to them that I'm sorry."_

" _Not happening."_

" _Fine, what do you want? I can write a letter or something."_

" _I'm surprised you know how to write, Hargrove"_

" _Fuck off, I'm trying."_

" _You are not."_

" _I'm doing my best and you have no idea."_

" _Show me then, talk to the kids."_

" _Maxine told me to stay away from them, how am I supposed to say sorry to someone I can't talk to."_

" _I'm pretty sure you are find yourself excuses right now."_

" _It's not an excuse if you really mean it."_

" _Lucas loves D &D."_

" _What the fuck is that?"_

" _You know what it is."_

" _It's like a game or something?"_

" _Don't pretend you don't know what it is."_

" _Fine, fine. So I… Buy him something?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _And then you'll forgive me?"_

" _Why you wanna do this so bad?"_

" _I don't know. My therapist told me to."_

" _Your what?"_

" _Therapist ya know? You pay then to complain."_

" _Complain, do you have something to say at all?"_

" _Of course I do."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like I beat the hell out of a colleague and I found a monster in a kid's freezer. That kind of stuff."_

" _Demodog."_

" _Whatever suits you."_

" _You really screamed?"_

" _What the fuck was I supposed to do? Say hi?"_

" _Did you really told your therapist about the monster in the fridge?"_

" _She loved, prescripted me a new kind of drugs, was awesome."_

" _Did you use a lot of meds?"_

" _No, just the necessary."_

" _What is necessary?"_

" _Sleep, wake, be alive and well."_

" _You were out of your meds that night?"_

" _Kind."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Sometimes my dad take my meds."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's easier, I think."_

" _What is easier?"_

" _Beat the crap out of me if he have a motivation."_

" _Billy, I didn't knew."_

" _That's doesn't make any difference."_

" _Max knows?"_

" _Kind of realize."_

" _Where is your mom?"_

" _Six feet under."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be, the day she died was the best day of her life."_

" _He used to hit her too?"_

" _Yes, in the beggining I thought it was just a normal fight, I never really knew till the day he aimed for me."_

" _I'm so sorry."_

" _Don't be, it's not your fault."_

" _Wanna a ride?"_

" _Where?"_

" _Home."_

" _Are you taking me back to California?"_

" _I wish."_

" _I don't wanna go home."_

" _There is a pool in my house wanna try?"_

" _Are you taking the poor boy to your house? That's exactly why people die in horror movies."_

" _People die in horror movies cuz they ask 'there's someone here?'. What the assassin should do? Say 'yeah sally fancy a tea?'"_

"' _Fancy a tea' What are you?"_

" _I'm the devil, of course, they are always british."_

" _I loved your accent."_

" _Thank you very much."_

" _Okay, stop."_

" _Arsehole."_

" _What the fuck? Arshole, really?"_

" _It's kind of cute don't you think?"_

" _Maybe."_

" _Wanna a beer?"_

" _What kind?"_

" _Cheap one."_

" _Hell, yes"_

" _Did you like my house, ?"_

" _It's really nice, are your parents home?"_

" _They kind of don't live here? Dad's always working so…"_

" _So you be here in this gigantic house, alone."_

"' _Gigantic?'"_

" _Cut the crap, what about that beer?"_

" _Try not to destroy the pool while I'm inside."_

" _I'll do my best, King Steve"_

" _Don't call me that."_

" _Why not? Suits you."_

" _Not, it doesn't."_

" _Give me my beer."_

" _Here. Did you like Hawkins? Wow, don't need to look at me like that."_

" _Hawkins it's literally the end of the world, Steve."_

" _What do you mean, literally?"_

" _What kind of place has a psych girl AND hell dogs and NO ONE talks about it? If we were in Califórnia people would gossip about it to the rest of the country."_

" _Thanks god we are not in California, then."_

" _Speak for yourself, man."_

" _You really love that place, right?"_

" _Yeah, maybe just the people."_

" _Many friends?"_

" _No, I'm not the many friends type."_

" _Feel you."_

" _Give me another beer. Do you mind if I swim?"_

" _Be my guest."_

" _The water is cold."_

" _Any complaint or trouble please talk to Mews."_

" _Who the fuck is Mews?"_

" _Was. Dustin's cat."_

" _Morbid."_

" _Shit, it's really cold."_

" _Hope your balls freeze to death."_

" _Oh, well, it's not like they are in use, right?"_

" _Nancy broke up with you?"_

" _I broke up with her."_

" _Turning tables ladies and gentlemens."_

" _Not funny, she kind of deserve better."_

" _And Jonathan it's the better?"_

" _I was a shitty boyfriend."_

" _I doubt that."_

" _Really."_

" _You are great, Pretty Boy."_

" _Don't call me that either."_

" _What can I call you, then?"_

" _Steve. Or Harrington."_

" _I like Harrington."_

" _So why did you hit him?"_

" _He pissed me off."_

" _You pissed him off too."_

" _Yeah? Why?"_

" _You remind him of someone he wants to forget."_

" _That's kind of funny, he remind me of someone I want to forget too."_

" _Who?"_

" _You first."_

" _Me?"_

" _Fine, Harrington first."_

" _Himself? Don't get the wrong idea, he thinks that, now, you are a nice guy, but that night, he saw himself in you. Kind of ironic."_

" _Sorry."_

" _It's past."_

" _No it's not."_

" _Shut up, what about you? Who I… Harrington reminds you."_

" _A guy called Rafael."_

" _Did he broke your car or stole your wallet?"_

" _He stole and broke something, but not my wallet or my car."_

" _Deep, ever thought about being a philosopher? Keep going."_

" _He did something and run away, when I found him, he pretended he didn't know me."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I broke his nose and stepped in his balls."_

" _Graphic, but not what I wanna know."_

" _No you don't"_

" _Yes, I do."_

" _No you really don't. You are drinking too much."_

" _Did you think that Harrington would do the same thing to you."_

" _No, he would never."_

" _So what's the buzz?"_

" _He would never do this to me. That's the sad part."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I'm not gonna tell you."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because you would hate me if I do."_

" _Not buying it."_

" _Drop this, Harrington."_

" _Who's Harrington?"_

" _You are really a piece of art."_

" _Are you calling me pretty?"_

" _I do this all the time."_

" _But not for real, you were just being ironic."_

" _You are pretty, Steve."_

" _You mean it?"_

" _I never lied in my life."_

" _You lied to Mike's mom."_

" _What?"_

" _You said you would come back."_

" _Who says I'm not?"_

" _Perv."_

" _Moa?"_

" _What is this?"_

" _French for Me or I."_

" _You do pay attention on Kingsley's class."_

" _I'm the second best."_

" _So you are the first loser?"_

" _You are really drunk."_

" _I'm not drunk, it's the reality, if you are a second place, then you are the first loser."_

" _That makes sense, but AT LEAST I'm the first of something."_

" _I'm the first loser of something too."_

" _In what?"_

" _Basketball?"_

" _You're damn right about that."_

" _Loser."_

" _FIRST LOSER."_

" _I really like you when you are not bitching around."_

" _I really like you when you are not 'trying to save the world' around."_

" _Who's Rafael?"_

" _Don't…"_

" _Whatever he did to you, Harrington would never."_

" _That's exactly the sad part."_

" _If this is sad, why you broke his nose AND stepped in his balls?"_

" _Don't go that way."_

" _Please, tell me. NO, don't go!"_

" _You are pissing me off again."_

" _I'll stop asking."_

" _No you won't"_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Cuz you are exactly like him."_

" _I'm not."_

" _Yes, you are."_

" _Stop, Billy. I would never hurt you."_

" _Yes you will, and we both will never see it coming. And you are drunk."_

" _He abandoned you?"_

" _I told you were just like him."_

" _Did he?"_

" _He pushed me."_

" _Sorry. Billy, don't go."_

" _I need to, Steve"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you are really just like him. You'll push me to talk, then I will and you will leave, just like he did."_

" _But I'm in my own house."_

" _This is not a joke."_

" _No it's not. BILLY DON'T YOU DARE TO FUCKING LEAVE!"_

" _Bye, Steve."_

" _Stop! TALK TO ME!"_

" _I was really right in punch your face. YOU ARE like him."_

" _Billy I'm trying to say something to you."_

" _I'm out."_

" _I would never do what Rafael did to you"_

" _Jesus, are you dumb, I just said that was the problem."_

" _I WOULD NEVER BREAK YOUR HEART!"_

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _That's what happened, right? He was your friend, you felt something, he pushed you to talk, you did and then he left."_

" _How did you…?"_

" _I'm drunk."_

" _Yeah."_

" _I just kind of figured it out?"_

" _You are close."_

" _Come upstairs with me."_

" _Why."_

" _I'm drunk, I need to pee."_

" _Pee? How old are you, eleven?"_

" _Come with me."_

" _I need to go."_

" _No you don't."_

" _You are drunk, soon you'll be sleeping."_

" _No I'll not. I'll go piss, we're gonna come back to the pool and gonna talk about this."_

" _Not happening."_

" _Talk to me."_

" _I can't."_

" _Why?"_

" _Now you are drunk, if I said to you I'm Alexander Hamilton you would believe."_

" _So what?"_

" _In the morning you'll be disgusted about it."_

" _About what?"_

" _About me and Rafael."_

" _Why I would be disgusted about friendship?"_

" _Gods"_

" _What?"_

" _Friendship?"_

" _Not following."_

" _Nothing, Steve. Go piss."_

" _You'll be here when I come back?"_

" _Yeah. Want something to eat?"_

" _Butt..."_

" _WHAT?"_

" _Buttercream."_

" _Oh, right, sorry."_

" _I'm going."_

" _Jesus Christ what's wrong with him, friendship? Really? Friendship? What the fuck I should go now."_

" _Don't you dare to leave."_

" _Oh you back, so here's your sandwich… Why are you so close?"_

" _I'm not that drunk."_

" _Yes you are."_

" _Billy, I gave you a way out."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm not stupid. You said I would be disgusted, then I gave you a way out."_

" _Like gave me a chance to pretend?"_

" _Yeah. You didn't take it, why?"_

" _Don't really know."_

" _I mean it."_

" _What?"_

" _I would never break your heart."_

" _Steve, I…"_

" _I'll kiss you right now."_

" _Don't do that again."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I don't wanna know the taste of your lips. I don't wanna know."_

" _It's yours. If you want"_

" _Don't do that do me."_

" _I'll kiss you again, then we are gonna upstairs."_

" _Steve…"_

" _Stop pretending you don't want it."_

" _I want it."_

" _Yes, you do."_

" _I'm hard."_

" _Come with me."_

" _Do you know what are you doing?"_

" _Cocky."_

" _Do you?"_

" _Hell, no."_

" _Open your mouth. Put me inside. Like that, good. Watch your teeth, cover them with your tongue. You are good at it… Fuck, like that, keep going."_

" _Warn me."_

" _Don't fucking stop, hell… You are so pretty like this, on your knees."_

" _Keep talking like that and I'm gonna cum in my pants."_

" _So don't come in your pants, take them off."_

" _Jesus, you are so beautiful."_

" _You already saw me naked, pretty boy."_

" _Yeah, but now it's for me. You are naked for me."_

" _Gods, even your dick it's pretty. I wanna suck you."_

" _Do it."_

" _Fucking hell there's no way this is gonna fit in my mouth."_

" _Like I said earlier, you are finding yourself excuses."_

" _Talk to me like that. I love it."_

" _Suck me. Fuck yes, Billy. You are the one good at it. Yes, yes, yes, yes. You are so beautiful like that. So beautiful, so mine."_

" _Come in my mouth."_

" _I'm not fucking coming in your mouth, Billy."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because…"_

" _Because?"_

" _Damn you… Keep doing this, Jesus, Mary, Joseph, I'm coming. You have no. Fucking. Idea. God, yes."_

" _Did you liked it?"_

" _This was the best blowjob in my life."_

" _No it's not. This is my drunk blowjob, wait till my high blowjob."_

" _So this will happen again?"_

" _I don't know. You are kinda drunk tonight, If you wake up and still like the way I kissed you…"_

" _Stop it. Don't be a pussy. You don't sound like yourself."_

" _I just had a dick down my throat, I'm sensitive."_

" _Talking about-"_

" _I'm good."_

" _Did you...?"_

" _I came in my pants."_

" _You're kidding."_

" _Not for a second, I really like dirty talk."_

" _All the drive in, in the old man's Ford."_

" _Steve don't."_

" _Behind the bushes, till I'm screaming for more."_

" _I'm warning you."_

" _Down the basement, lock the cellar door… Wow!"_

" _I warned you Steve Harrington!"_

" _AND BABY!"_

" _No…"_

" _Talk dirty to me."_

" _I did not just suck a dick who likes Poison."_

" _I like them."_

" _Okay, Harrington, if you wanna fuck me you need to stop talking about Poison."_

" _For the sake of love."_

" _For the sake of the fuck."_

" _Talking about that, gonna spend the night?"_

" _No, I need to go home."_

" _What about tomorrow?"_

" _What about friday?"_

" _What about friday, saturday and sunday?"_

" _Friday and saturday it's good, but sunday I need to take Maxine to… Mmm… I don't know the name."_

" _The AV club?"_

" _Yeah, the AV club. How do you know?"_

" _I kind of need to take Dustin too."_

" _What are we, babysitters?"_

" _Exactly. We can go together. I'm serious, don't give that look at me. We can pick Max and Dustin in the camaro and then go make out somewhere else."_

" _There is no way I'm leaving Max alone with Lucas in that creepy school."_

" _They will not be alone, Billy, Eleven will be there."_

" _Oh, the creepiest person in the world, now I'm relieved."_

" _She's not the creepiest person in the world."_

" _She literally opened a door to hell."_

" _And then she closed it."_

" _AND THEN SHE CLOSED IT."_

" _She's fine. She killed the demodog in the fridge. Max will be safe from Lucas's claws."_

" _She didn't kill it. That thing blinked at me."_

" _You were high. By the way, why did you open the fridge in the first place."_

" _I was looking for a beer, or freeze corn."_

" _Max will be fine."_

" _I really don't believe you."_

" _You really are denying the chance to suck me in the school's parking lot? This is a life chance."_

" _Don't play that game with me."_

" _Imagine the way I'm gonna fuck you in your car, Billy. You'll still be sore and ready for me, c'mon, Billy."_

" _I hate you."_

" _I never saw you blushing before. That's cute."_

" _You are shameless. I didn't know this face of yours."_

" _I am."_

" _That's funny."_

" _What?"_

" _You'll fuck me, Steve? Do you know how to do it? I'm pretty sure Nancy never let you fuck her ass."_

" _Don't talk like that."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Straight people don't fuck, they make love."_

" _Straight people fuck. I fucked alot."_

" _Yeah, yeah, cuz you are hella straight."_

" _I'm straight."_

" _The last time I checked, you was with your mouth in my dick, Steve."_

" _Gorgeous dick."_

" _Here we go."_

" _I'm not queer."_

" _I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but you are."_

" _I like girls."_

" _I like girls too."_

" _I'm confused."_

" _Been there, done that."_

" _Rafael was your first?"_

" _No. Rafael was the first guy I felt something for."_

" _Who was your first guy?"_

" _I need to go home. Serious now."_

" _Will you answer me?"_

" _Friday."_

" _It's a date. Give me a kiss."_

" _You are a girl."_

" _Just one."_

" _You are drunk, you'll hate yourself in the morning."_

" _Billy…"_

" _One kiss."_

" _Just one."_

" _That's good, good boy."_

" _I'm not a dog."_

" _I could put a collar on you."_

" _Damn you."_

" _You are so gay, Billy."_

" _Says the Poison's fan."_

" _Get out of my house."_

" _Bye, Steve."_

" _Bye, Billy."_

 **Feel free to correct me, actually do correct me, but pretty please, be kind.**


End file.
